


Gentle

by katrxna00



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, first part is fluff, mitjo - Freeform, second part is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrxna00/pseuds/katrxna00
Summary: Gentle Mitch is a good Mitch.





	1. Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to take it upon myself to try to add more smut to this fandom. I just was not appreciating the lack of it because I am a SINNER. But for right now, here's some more MitJo fluff, because these boys deserve THE BEST

Jonas groans and drags himself out of his bed, listening to Sidney blasting music in her room while she gets ready. He doesn’t know how she’s getting away with it, but he doesn’t question it as he pulls on a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and his snapback to get ready for school. He scrubs at his eyes, trying to wake himself up. 

Sidney barges into his room, grinning when she sees that he’s up. “Come on, Jojo, we’ve gotta get going! We’re gonna miss the bus at this rate!”

He rolls his eyes and grabs his skateboard. “Yeah, yeah. Come on.”

“Wow, someone’s in a bad mood today,” Sidney says, throwing her arm over his shoulders. “What’s up, Jojo?” 

“Nothing,” Jonas says, shrugging a little but not trying to dislodge his twin’s arm. “Just feel kind of off today.”

“Your heat might be coming,” Sidney says, serious now as she pulls away from him and looks at him with concern. “Are you sure you want to go to school today?”

“Sid, you know Dean and Sue aren’t going to let me not go until I literally can’t get out of bed because I’m so horny.” Jonas rolls his eyes. “And anyways, it’s not supposed to come until next week.”

“Yeah, but maybe with,” Sid lowers her voice, “you and Mitch being a thing, it’s coming sooner than it should?”

“I really hope not,” Jonas says, but at the mention of Mitch he feels his heart flutter and a blush rise to his cheeks. “Is that how this normally works?”

“Uh, yeah?” Sid says incredulously, staring at him like he’s grown a third head. “When an unpaired omega gets together with an unpaired alpha, then your hormones start going crazy! And you two have been together for... how long now?” 

“Just a month," Jonas replies, blush spreading further. "B-but it's not like we've done anything like that or anything!"

"Jonas, Jonas, Jonas." Sidney shakes her head, sighing and rolling her eyes. "You don't have to be doing anything like that. Your bodies will know anyways."

They head out of the house, Jonas still blushing as red as a fire hydrant (or at least he thinks he is). They walk to the bus stop, where the bus is just pulling up, and they get on and sit in front of Maddy and Lewis. 

Lewis immediately launches into a monologue about this and that, and Maddy and Sidney start a conversation, but Jonas can't focus. Is his heat coming? What will he do when it comes, now that he has an alpha… mate? Boyfriend? What term does one use in this situation? 

He's glad his thoughts diverge onto that for a little while, but they do go back to the heat problem. What will Mitch say? Will Mitch be okay with it? Jonas snorts. No, the question isn't whether Mitch will be okay with it; will Jonas be okay with it? 

They get to school and his heart starts fluttering with nerves. Should he tell Mitch?

He steps out of the bus and Mitch is already in his space, arm slung around his shoulders. Sidney sighs and rolls her eyes, more in acceptance that this is her life now than anything else, but Maddy and Lewis still can't keep their mouths from falling open whenever this happens. Although to be fair, Jonas only told them about it two weeks ago, so he guesses it's more of his fault than anything that they're still relatively surprised about the whole thing. 

Dean and Sue, for the most part, had initially - and still kind of do - disapproved of his choice in a potential mate for life. However, they knew that, though the chances of a male being an omega were slim, the chance of an alpha female were even slimmer, and the chances of an alpha female who would let said omega male use her for his own pleasure during heats would be practically nonexistent. So they had just grown to accept it - just as Sidney had. 

And so it came to be that Jonas and Mitch started dating. 

Mitch steers Jonas to his rag-tag group of friends. Scratch, as usual, is talking and laughing way too loudly; Cliff is… Cliff; and Javier greets them when they make it over. 

"Hey, little bro," Javier says. "You look like something's on your mind."

"Maybe it's his boyfriend's dick," Scratch howls, and Jonas blushes and he swears Mitch does too.

"We haven't-" 

"Shut up, Scratch-"

They stop talking as Javier grins at them, trying not to laugh. "It's okay, guys," he says, patting Jonas on the back. "Just don't give us the details." 

Jonas feels the blush still staining his face as they make their way into school. He leads Mitch to his locker, and Mitch leans against the one next to Jonas's.

"Ya'd tell me if somethin' was wrong, wouldntcha, Spots?"

Jonas looks at Mitch softly, smiling sweetly at him, and Mitch feels a blush warming his face. "Of course I would, Mitch." 

"Good," Mitch says, taking Jonas's hand and walking him to his first period. "Cuz if someone's botherin' ya, I'll take care of 'em." He stops walking and starts jumping around in a comic way of holding his fists up as if he were going to fight someone. 

Jonas laughs and tugs his boyfriend along. "Yeah, I know." 

Mitch grins. He loved the sound of Jonas's laugh. They separate after that, what with only really having one class together plus lunch. 

During lunch, they stay together as always outside of the gym. Jonas tucks himself into Mitch's chest when they get there and feels Mitch wrap his arms around him.

"Ya okay, Joey?" Mitch says, voice soft and concerned. 

Jonas nods and mumbles, "Just need cuddles right now." 

Mitch kisses the top of Jonas's head and holds him close. "I got ya, Joey. I got ya." 

~ * ~

After school, they go to the cove where they always practice with their powers. As soon as they get there, and Mitch is seated on one of the rocks, Jonas hugs him from behind. 

"Wow, Joey," Mitch says, embarrassment clear in his voice. "Yer real clingy today." 

Jonas almost feels bad, and wants to pull away, but his body is telling him to stay close to Mitch. "I'm sorry, I just-"

Mitch holds onto Jonas's hands where they're on his chest. "Nah, yer fine. Just surprisin', is all." 

Mitch maneuvers them so that they're sitting in the sand. Jonas's back is against Mitch's chest, and Mitch's legs stretch out on either side of him. They cuddle close to each other, as per Jonas's request, and they laugh together and tell stories about their days. 

During a quiet moment, where Mitch is concentrating on using his powers while still holding Jonas close, Jonas replies to a text Dean had sent a little while ago.

From: Dean  
6:38 pm  
Where are you? Dinner is ready.

To: Dean  
7:43 pm  
Sorry, I've been with Mitch all day. My heat might be coming soon and I don't want to bother the kids with it. 

From: Dean  
7:45 pm  
As in, tomorrow soon? Because if it's not coming tomorrow then I want you back here. You shouldn't have been out this late anyways. 

To: Dean  
7:48 pm  
I don't know when it'll come. I've been feeling off all day, wanting to stay close to Mitch, and I really don't know. I'm sorry for being out this late. Is it okay if I stay the night at Mitch's?

From: Dean  
7:50 pm  
If it doesn't come tomorrow I want you straight home. If it does, text your sister and she'll let us know. 

To: Dean  
7:51 pm  
Thank you.

Jonas jumps as Mitch wraps his arms around him again. "Whatcha doin', Spots?"

"Texting Dean," Jonas replies, melting against his boyfriend.

"Is that asshole botherin' you or somethin'?" Mitch growls into Jonas's hair, and Jonas shivers as Mitch tightens his arms. His lights flare pink, hot and bright. "I'll fight him for ya, show him who's boss-"

"No, no," Jonas quickly replies. "He just wanted to know where I was and-" Jonas takes quick breath for courage, "-he told me I could stay over."

Mitch freezes. "Wha?"

Jonas tenses as well. "I-I mean, if that's okay with you, oh gosh I'm so sorry, I-"

Mitch laughs and holds Jonas tighter, almost suffocating him. "No, no, Joey, that's great! I can't wait ta have ya!"

Jonas laughs too. "Well, you have me!"

~ * ~ 

They walk back to Mitch's aunt's trailer, still talking all the way. Jonas's pink lights have spun around the two of them lazily since Jonas said he could stay over, and Mitch has been looking at him softly the entire time too. It has Jonas blushing as pink as his lights. 

They get to the trailer and Mitch leads Jonas into his room. They get changed; Mitch goes to the bathroom as Jonas changes into one of Mitch's actual t-shirts (it doesn't say any curses or anything about drugs, and Jonas believes that it was probably a gift) and a pair of Mitch's sweatpants (that Jonas has literally never seen him wear). Once Mitch comes back in his boxers and another t-shirt (though this one has swear words on it), they sit and talk on Mitch's bed, Jonas leaning on Mitch's shoulder. 

Eventually, when Jonas is yawning with every sentence, they cuddle up together to go to sleep. Jonas's lights are like a night light, floating yellow and pink around them in gentle circles.


	2. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas in heat? Check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've written a fic for... anything, really, so I hope you guys don't mind any of the mistakes I made (again, un-beta'd because 1) I don't know who to ask and 2) I haven't written a fic in S O L O N G) 
> 
> This chapter is S I N and then some good fluff at the end but it's kinda rushed bc again, long time 
> 
> I'm really only now getting the hang of all of this stuff on ao3 especially because when I did used to write fics I wrote them on Wattpad (those are embarrassing and I do not speak of them)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this piece of sin!

Jonas wakes up and immediately knows that today, he is not getting out of bed. And he's not getting out of bed for the foreseeable future, either.

 

Mitch is nowhere to be found, but Jonas can hear the sounds of life somewhere in the trailer. He gets up and rushes to make a messy nest out of the blankets and sheets on Mitch's bed, as well as the clothes scattered around Mitch's floor, and he curls up into it, whimpering as the smell of Mitch surrounds him and he feels his hole clench around nothing and grow slick.

 

The door is closed, and Jonas is thankful for that as he rips Mitch's clothes off himself and adds them to the nest he's made on Mitch's floor, almost too small to hold them both because there were so few sheets. But they'll fit, he thinks feverishly before the door slams open with Mitch carrying a bottle of soda and some chips into the room.

 

Mitch stops dead at the scent. He stares from the doorway.

 

Jonas whimpers.

 

Mitch rushes out, and Jonas wants to cry. Of course Mitch didn't want to do this with him; he's such a useless piece of crap, a male omega who shouldn't have been, why would anyone want to be with him?

 

Mitch rushes back empty-handed and rips off his clothes to add to the nest, all the while slamming the door shut and crawling into the nest with Jonas. Jonas feels confusion and relief at the fact that Mitch is not, in fact, disgusted with him, and he gasps out a "Why did you-" before Mitch noses at his scent glands and breathes him in.

 

"My aunt," Mitch grunts out, pulling Jonas in close. "Had ta get 'er ta leave." He growls as he grinds against Jonas. "Need 't ta be you and me, Joey. Just you and me."

 

Jonas shivers and lets out a warbled cry when Mitch reaches down behind him and starts teasing at his entrance with his long fingers. Mitch pushes his fingers against the rim of Jonas's entrance, rubbing at it and still scenting him, and Jonas buries his nose into Mitch's neck where his scent glands are and revels in the way Mitch shivers. They rock against each other, Mitch pushing two of his fingers into Jonas's entrance without warning, easy because of the slick dripping out of Jonas, and Jonas arches his back and cries out again.

 

"S' pretty, Joey," Mitch mumbles, his hand against the small of Jonas's back and holding Jonas against his chest. "S' fuckin' pretty, look at ya, so good fer me-"

 

Jonas pants as he rocks back and forth, unsure of whether he should push against the fingers in his ass or keep grinding on Mitch. Mitch pushes a third finger into his entrance, and this one stings just a little bit, but it's a good sting, a good pain, and Jonas pushes himself back onto the fingers, drooling into Mitch's neck. Dimly, he thinks it's gross, but Mitch is groaning above him and surrounding him with his smell and he just needs his boyfriend in him nownownow-

 

Mitch rises above him, pushing him onto his back, and Jonas whines as he feels his boyfriend's fingers drive deeper into him, pushing and prodding until Jonas is arching his back because yes, yes, right there, right there-

 

Mitch grins crookedly at him, a hunger in his eyes that makes Jonas shiver. "I got ya, Joey."

 

Jonas is dimly embarrassed; he hadn't realized he was talking out loud. But he's already flushed because of his heat, because of Mitch's fingers inside of him. He can't really feel it in himself to really be embarrassed about his body or how he looks right now, either; Mitch is looking at him like he could eat him alive, and it has Jonas feeling vulnerable and sexy and wanted.

 

Jonas whines, loud and high-pitched and pathetic, but Mitch knows. He keeps his fingers in Jonas as he starts rising, looming over Jonas to push his dick into Jonas's waiting entrance, and Jonas wails as Mitch pushes in slowly. Jonas's hands are tight on Mitch's shoulders, his nails digging into Mitch's back, and Mitch groans through his teeth as he slowly, slowly bottoms out and his pelvis meets Jonas's.

 

They stay there for a while. Jonas has never felt so full in his whole life, and Mitch has never felt so good in his whole life. Jonas's eyes are squeezed shut, his breaths coming out in gasps.

 

"I-I've never-" Jonas tries to say, but his brain is cutting short. He pushes through. "N-never done this with a-anyone before, Mitch, I-"

 

"I know, Joey baby," Mitch grunts out, pressing his nose into Jonas's scent glands again and hearing Jonas keen above him. "I got ya, I promise."

 

"Y-you can move," Jonas mumbles out, all thoughts cutting off as Mitch starts rocking into him. He lifts his legs to wrap around Mitch's skinny waist, pulling Mitch closer and dragging his nails down Mitch's back as Mitch keeps rocking into him.

 

"Joey," Mitch moans into his ear, and Jonas feels his hole clench around Mitch's dick, and they both moan at the contact. "Ya feel so good, Joey, baby, wanna fill ya up, make ya so full-"

 

Jonas whimpers and digs his nails into Mitch's back, making Mitch thrust particularly hard. Jonas lets out a strangled whine, and Mitch starts pulling his dick out more to start thrusting into him shallowly. Mitch is mouthing along his neck, hissing our pleasured breaths at every thrust, and Jonas tightens his legs around Mitch’s waist.

 

“Y-you can-” Jonas gasps out, pushing Mitch away a little bit. “M-more, Mitch, please-”

 

Mitch starts thrusting harder into Jonas, grunting with the effort, and Jonas keens with the feeling, dragging his nails down as he moves his hands down to Mitch’s waist to pull him deeper, harder, yes, Mitch-

 

Mitch rumbles above him, and Jonas shivers at the power he feels emanating from Mitch with every thrust of his hips. He whines as he feels pressure build up in his stomach, eyes squeezing shut and body tensing, and he tries to warn Mitch, “M-Mitch, close, s-so close, please-”

 

Mitch starts growling into Jonas’s ear, and Jonas can feel Mitch’s knot starting to grow at the base of Mitch’s dick. Jonas throws his head back as he cums, body tense and shivering and everything whiting out except for the feeling of Mitch, his knot plunging into Jonas’s body, his nose pressing into Jonas’s sweat glands, his dick pulsing as he came inside of Jonas with a long groan.

 

Mitch collapses half on top of Jonas, their bodies slightly sticky and clammy with sweat and Jonas’s cum. Jonas doesn’t speak until he stops trembling.

 

“Was that… okay?”

 

Mitch turns his head towards Jonas and looks at him incredulously. Jonas rushes to say something. “I-I mean, we’ve never done anything like that before, a-and I just-”

 

Mitch cuts him off. “Joey, that was perfect. It was amazin’, seriously.”

 

Jonas smiles nervously at Mitch. “Really?”

 

Mitch nods, shuffling to press his nose against Jonas’s scent glands again. “Abs’lutely perfect,” he mumbles, rocking into Jonas and making him whine. “So good, Joey baby, ya looked so fuckin’ pretty,” Mitch keeps rocking into him gently.

 

Jonas keens, high in his throat. Mitch growls into Jonas’s neck, licking and kissing at it, and Jonas trembles. Mitch holds him close as he keeps rocking into him, the knot plugging him up. Mitch keeps mumbling into Jonas’s neck, dirty things and sweet things, and it doesn’t take long for Jonas’s still half-hard dick to become interested again. Mitch strokes Jonas a few times, enough to get the smaller boy shivering with pleasure and oversensitivity, before he slips his now un-knotted dick out of Jonas. Jonas whines as he feels the cum start to drip out of him, but Mitch is already there, pushing his fingers into Jonas’s heat.

 

“M-Mitch,” Jonas whimpers, his legs splaying open wider, and Mitch kisses the insides of his thighs. Mitch moves all the way down Jonas’s thighs, kissing softly at every part and nuzzling gently at Jonas’s balls, before hitching Jonas’s legs up around his shoulders and giving his entrance a long lick.

 

“O-oh,” Jonas cries out, bucking into the feeling. Slick gushes out of him, and Mitch starts lapping it up hungrily. Jonas cries out, squeezing his thighs around Mitch's head, and Mitch groans at the feeling. Mitch shoves his tongue into Jonas, lapping at the slick and his own cum leaking out of Jonas's entrance, and Jonas grips tightly at the hair at the top of Mitch's head.

 

Jonas writhes as Mitch keeps eating him out, the cum on his stomach cooling and congealing but he pays it no mind as Mitch keeps pushing his tongue into Jonas, eating him out like he's starving. The noises that Jonas can hear are wet, smacking, and completely and utterly embarrassing in his opinion, and Mitch is just growling and making the noises and his weird pube-looking beard is rubbing against Jonas's ass cheeks but Jonas can't focus on anything except how good it feels. Jonas's legs kick out a little bit, away from Mitch's body, before they fall back onto Mitch's shoulders and pull him in deeper.

 

Mitch pulls away a little bit and Jonas whines at the loss. Jonas lifts his head to look down at Mitch, who slides his fingers into Jonas's entrance, and watches Jonas with a dangerous grin on his face. Jonas drops his head back down as Mitch rubs against his prostate, moaning.

 

"Taste so good, Joey," Mitch mumbles into the skin of Jonas's thigh, where he sucks a hickey. "Ya sound so good, ya look so good, yer so good fer me, gonna make ya cum again and again-"

 

With a wail, Jonas cums again, slick gushing out of him and his dick throbbing as he releases over his stomach. Mitch greedily licks it up, making pleased noises as he keeps moving his fingers deep inside Jonas. Jonas trembles, oversensitive, but his dick is still hard, and oh, Mitch is rising up above him again, pulling his fingers out, and Jonas whimpers at the hunger in Mitch's eyes.

 

"Look so good takin' my dick, baby," Mitch murmurs, kissing Jonas as he slips his cock into Jonas's needy body. Jonas can feel embarrassment creeping into his mind, his actions and how he must look finally making their way into his head, and when Mitch pulls away with a groan Jonas covers his face, panting and whining.

 

"C'mon, Joey," Mitch says quietly, gentle and soft and Jonas whimpers, his embarrassment full-on now, as Mitch bottoms out once again. "Wanna see your pretty face, please?"

 

Jonas shakes his head, overwhelmed, and Mitch gently pulls his hands away from his face. Mitch is looking at him so gently, so lovingly, even as his dick throbs inside of Jonas. Jonas whimpers again, tears clouding his vision, and Mitch gently kisses at them, murmuring, "So pretty, Joey, ya look so good, I promise, wish I coulda told ya before, but yer so fuckin' beautiful like this, swear I ain't ever seen nothin' 's pretty as you-"

 

Jonas giggles as Mitch's kisses start to tickle, and Mitch smiles at him, soft despite what they're doing. "There ya go."

 

"Oh, sh-shut up," Jonas whispers, and Mitch growls playfully and pulls Jonas towards him, his arms looping around Jonas's waist and pulling him closer to Mitch but pushing him deeper into the nest at the same time. It makes Jonas shiver, and Mitch growls, "Say it again, Joey, see what 'appens."

 

"Sh-shut up, Mitch," Jonas whispers back, and Mitch growls again, grinding his dick deeper into Jonas, and Jonas throws his head back and moans. Mitch tenses, holding Jonas even closer, and keeps grinding into Jonas. Jonas grips at Mitch's shoulders, digging his nails into Mitch's skin, and Jonas whines as Mitch starts thrusting a little, grinding deep into Jonas with every push in.

 

Jonas writhes, his eyes squeezed shut as he drags his nails down Mitch's back, and Mitch's body arches, driving his dick deeper into Jonas's waiting and willing body. Mitch groans against Jonas's throat, nipping at it and growling out dirty things that Jonas's mind only registers faintly. Jonas is so lost in all the pleasure that he feels that when he cums again he doesn't even register it, only hears Mitch's moan as he does, and he hitches his legs up around Mitch's waist.

 

~ * ~

 

They fuck a couple more times before Jonas's heat feels more like a distant ache, Mitch's knot is in him again, and Mitch is nosing along his scent glands and cooing to him softly. Jonas snuggles closer to him, drifting off a little.

 

When Mitch slips out of him, Jonas wakes up a little. "Hm?"

 

Mitch kisses behind his ear and whispers that he's going to get something to clean them up with. Jonas sits up with him, wincing a little, but finds his phone to send off a text to Sidney.

 

To: Sid

12:38 pm

Hey, I'm at Mitch's. Dean said to text you if my heat hit. 

 

From: Sid

12:53 pm

That thug better take care of you

 

From: Sid

12:54 pm

Have fun, little bro ;)

 

Jonas snorts as Mitch comes back into the room. "Somethin' funny, Spots?"

 

Jonas looks up and his breath hitches a little at Mitch's naked form at the door. "Just- just Sidney."

 

Mitch shakes his head and snorts. "What'd the twin say?"

 

"I just had to tell her where I was," Jonas says, humming as Mitch runs the damp rag against his skin to clean it. "That's what Dean said, anyways."

 

"Asshole," Mitch says under his breath, cleaning himself off and settling himself next to Jonas again, the rag joining the nest.

 

Jonas just chuckles lightly and snuggles back up against Mitch.

 

~ * ~

 

"M-Mitch," Jonas whimpers, half of his face pressed against a pillow and writhing, as Mitch grinds into him deep.

 

Mitch gently bites the nape of Jonas's neck, and Jonas settles, whimpering quietly into the drool-covered pillow.

 

"I got ya, Joey," Mitch groans, his body strong behind Jonas and still grinding deep into him. "I got ya."

 

~ * ~

 

It takes the next few days for Jonas to wake up one morning without the intense need to be knotted. He groans, throwing his arm over his eyes as brightness assaults his eyes.

 

Mitch shifts behind him, and Jonas peeks over at him. He's still sleeping, his arms tight around Jonas, and Jonas smiles softly.

 

Jonas checks his phone where he had asked Mitch to charge it before they got… distracted again. Sidney has texted him already, and he's surprised to see that it's already noon.

 

From: Sid

8:39 am

You're coming home soon aren't you?

 

From: Sid

9:01 am

Jojo you should be good soon

 

From: Sid

9:26 am

Jojo! 

 

To: Sid

12:17 pm

Yeah, I'm good. Mitch is still asleep, though.

 

From: Sid

12:18 pm

Well you better get home soon

 

From: Sid

12:18 pm

Dean has been p lenient but hes kinda annoyed now 

 

To: Sid 

12:20 pm

I'll be home after school today. I need to take a shower first. 

 

With that, Jonas puts his phone back down and rubs at his eyes. Mitch stirs behind him and pulls him closer, nuzzling at the back of his neck.

 

"Morning, Mitch," Jonas whispers, and Mitch sighs.

 

"Mornin', Joey," Mitch mumbles into Jonas's neck.

 

"We have to get up," Jonas says gently, and Mitch groans in response. The sound makes Jonas's stomach flutter. "Sid says Dean is getting impatient."

 

"That asshole can-" Mitch's words trail off as he grumbles into the back of Jonas's neck, and Jonas laughs. He pats Mitch's arms and sits up, yawning and stretching. Mitch sits up too, and Jonas kisses him on the cheek.

 

They shower under water that refuses to turn warm and eat a lunch that consists of chips and soda. While they eat they talk and laugh, and finally Jonas has to go home.

 

Mitch walks him there, and in front of his house they stop.

 

"Had a real good time wit' ya, Joey," Mitch says, scratching at the back of his neck. "I'm… real glad ya decided ta do it with me."

 

Jonas flushes. "W-well… we have been dating for a little bit, so…"

 

Mitch grins at him, big and dopey. "I hope ya felt good. I know I did."

 

Jonas flushes even more. "I-I did, too."

 

Mitch pulls Jonas in for a kiss that's full of heat and promises.

 

They finally part ways, and as Jonas makes his way into his house, he can't help the smile that he knows is on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions for anything else you may (or may not) want me to write

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this part! Part 2 should be coming out shortly; I have yet to finish it, but it should be done soon!


End file.
